SwanQueen Drabbles&Oneshots
by ThatDamnCajun
Summary: A collection of SwanQueen drabbles and oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

The first strike of the flogger against her backside nearly made her giggle, as it did every time it was used on her. The soft leather straps tickled lightly as they passed over her naked flesh, but she knew better than to laugh. That would earn a punishment for this. This, this wasn't punishment. Not by a long shot.

"One."

She adjusted her stance as she counted her strikes, feet widening slightly and shoulders rolling to get more comfortable. This was only the beginning and it was sure to be a long night.

She opened and closed her hands, mentally reminding herself to stay relaxed as the strikes kept coming and she kept counting. The leather cuffs felt nice against her wrists, keeping her bound to the St. Andrew's Cross. The first time they had used the cross had been with metal handcuffs that had chafed horribly. It was a mistake they had never made again.

All too soon she counted her twentieth strike and the flogger disappeared, a slight warmth spreading over her skin. The warmth only intensified when a body pressed up against her, forcing her front to press against the wall.

"You look positively divine spread out like this, your skin red from where I've stroked you." The body disappeared before a single finger traced down her spine and over the curve of her ass before her cheek was gripped possessively. She couldn't help but let her head fall forward and moan softly. "Does that feel good, my Swan? Are you ready for more?"

She knew she shouldn't do it but the temptation was too great. The smirk was painted on her face before she knew it and the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Yes, Daddy."

The sudden crack of the cane against her backside did not make her want to giggle. Instead it drew a sharp gasp from her lips. A second gasp from pulled from her as her ponytail was twisted around a hand and her head yanked back, teeth nipping at her neck.

"You are being bratty today." There was a small pause before she felt the breath of the whisper against her lips. "I like it."

The kiss that greeted her was sweet and languid, a convection of their feelings for one another. Just another way for them to say everything they felt without words.

"Color?"

"Green."

The exchange of words were mumbled against the others lips. She felt the once soft lips tense into a smirk before they were pulled from her own and another lick of the cane kissed her heated flesh drawing a hiss out of her.

"I don't hear you counting."

"Two."

Though it was only play and not punishment, she knew her bratty comment would make for an interesting night. And she couldn't wait to see what it entailed.


	2. Chapter 2

With shoulders sore from her hands being bound behind her back and knees stinging from carpet burn, Emma was looking forward to her favorite part of the evening; aftercare. While playtime was fun, and she was always looking forward to playtime, she always looked forward to the ending the most.

She sat on the floor in front of the couch, Regina's hands gently working lotion into her shoulders and down her arms as she massaged the muscles until they felt like jelly, Emma's description, not her's. Her touch was kept light, a stark contrast from earlier in the evening. When Emma's head started to loll forward, she tapped her shoulder.

"Come sit up here with me."

Emma didn't protest as she stood and instantly curled up against Regina's side, letting the older woman wrap her arms around her. They sat like that in silence for a good minute, Regina choosing to let Emma speak when she was ready. Sometimes it took the blonde a moment to process everything and come back to her normal headspace. The sudden sob had her pulling away in confusion. This was a first.

"Emma? What's wrong, darling?" Her words were laced with concern, eyebrows furrowed as she pushed stray blonde locks from Emma's face to get a good look at her. "Are you hurting?"

"No. I just..." Emma's bottom lip trembled as she reached up to wipe the tears from her face. "I don't know why I'm crying. This is stupid."

"It is not stupid." Regina grabbed Emma's hand and brought it to her lips, kissing her knuckles softly before reaching out to wipe away the new tears. "It's okay to be emotional afterwards. We've talked about this before."

"I know. But I've never cried before."

"Emma... is this about appearing weak?"

The blonde looked away, swallowing hard before she sniffed. Her lack of response told Regina everything she needed to know. Placing a finger under Emma's chin, she guided the younger woman to look back at her.

"Oh Emma." Her voice had a caring tone to it as her face softened and she looked at Emma with such love. "You know we started doing this as a way for you to let go and not have to worry about that anymore. There is no being weak or strong or judging."

Emma nodded, dragging the back of her hand across her cheek. "I know." she breathed shakily before falling back against Regina, clutched her shirt tightly as she let her head rest against her chest. Regina's arms came around her, holding her close before dropping a kiss on top of her head. They sat in silence once more until Emma whispered and broke it. "Thank you for all that you do for me. For doing play with me. For loving me."

Regina tightened her hold on Emma. "I love you, too. My adorable idiot."


	3. Chapter 3

Tapping her toes against the hard floor, Emma took a deep breath and released it slowly. Her hand rested against the doorknob as she mentally counted to ten before twisting her wrist and entering the room.

A soft red glow greeted her, illuminating the woman standing before the bed with her back to her. Emma took a moment to appreciate the sight before her. The way the silk nightgown cascaded down Regina's body, the soft material hugging her curves just right. Red painted toes digging into the throw rug at the foot of the bed, a definite sign that Regina was just as anxious as her.

Swallowing hard, Emma cleared her throat and waited for her love to turn around. At first it was just Regina's head turning to glance over her shoulder at Emma. Then her upper body began to twist to the side as her eyes widened and racked up and down the blonde's body until finally she was fully facing Emma.

Her eyes started down at bare feet, moving up over toned calves and thighs. Black boy shorts with a green lace waistband came next. Defined abs up to petite yet supple breasts hidden behind red leather lapels. Further up still to a bottom lip being pulled back between teeth and bitten softly before stopping at jade eyes.

Emma pulled at her jacket, making sure to keep herself covered as she did. "I feel like I look ridiculous like this," she admitted, casting her eyes down for a brief second before looking back up at an awe struck Regina.

"I think you look delicious." Regina stepped forward, circling Emma and letting her finger run across the leather as she did so, the feel of the material under her touch causing a shiver to run down her spine. She came to a stop back in front of Emma, hands pressing against warm skin before encircling a slim waist and pulling the blonde closer. "Good enough to eat."

The blush heated her skin quickly. Regina noticed the instant flush and chuckled softly, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to thin lips.

"Are you ready?"

Emma nodded, closing her eyes and taking one last relaxing breath before looking Regina straight in the eyes. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Regina couldn't help the smirk that formed on her lips. "Good girl. Now please grab the flogger off the wall for me and lean with your hands against the bed when you are finished. I think twenty should warm you up nicely."

Emma nodded instantly. "Yes, Your Majesty."

She stepped out of the warm embrace to grab the requested item before returning to lean bent forward on the bed as instructed. She missed the warmth of Regina's touch until it was given back to her, being licked upon her skin with every strike of the leather strips against her backside. And suddenly she was being wrapped up in a different sort of warm embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

To be honest, she hadn't actually wanted to come. It had been years since she had last gone to this kind of get together. But she had mentioned it in passing and Emma had looked so hopeful that she conceded with a small sigh and a smile. Anything for her girl.

It had been all Emma would talk about. Each day closer to the event had only heightened the excitement in the blonde. Once she saw the glee on Emma's face, she knew that she had made the right choice.

But now that they were there, she wasn't entirely sure that she had made the right choice. The music was blaring, some genre that she wasn't familiar with, and there were far more people than she had anticipated. She felt Emma fidget nervously beside her and gave the clammy hand a gentle squeeze.

"Are you alright, darling?"

Emma's smile seemed forced. "I know that I was the one that wanted to come to this. But now that we're here I'm a little nervous. There's a lot of people here." Her eyes followed a man as he walked by.

"Do you think a drink would help you relax?" At Emma's slow nod she chuckled and placed a kiss on her cheek, her lips lingering so she could whisper in her ear. "One drink, a single. Nothing too strong."

Emma nodded obediently. "Yes ma'am."

"Before it gets to be too overwhelming, remind me of your safe word."

"Poptart," she said with a laugh. It had been a silly word, yet it had stuck.

Regina chuckled as she placed a second kiss on Emma's cheek. "Good. I'd like a whiskey neat while you're there."

Emma gave Regina's hand a light squeeze before she was weaving in and out of the crowd to make it to the bar. It was more active than she had anticipated and she was shocked to see so many people into the same thing that her and Regina were. And though that is what had her nervous in the first place, it also calmed her with the knowledge that she was in a safe place and no one would be judging her.

It took a minute to get the drinks and she hoped Regina wouldn't be mad at her for taking too long. She could just barely make out the brunette locks and burgundy blazer from across the sea of people and longed to get back to Regina's side. She was halfway there before she was stopped by a man roughly her age.

"Hey there babygirl. Why don't we switch those out for a couple of beers and you follow Daddy to one of the back rooms, eh?"

Her eyebrows rose high towards her hairline and she couldn't bite her tongue in time. "You're got to be fucking kidding me."

The man looked taken aback for a second. "Oh jeez, I'm sorry. You must be another domme."

"Uhh, no."

"Oh." His face quickly changed from apologetic, to a smirk, to annoyed anger. "You better watch your mouth when you're speaking to a dom. I won't tolerate a brat."

Emma gave him a look before shaking her head with a low chuckle. "I did not come here for this. Poptarts."

"Poptarts?"

"Poptarts," she said firmly. In an instant she felt a hand at the small of her back and a familiar scent tickling her nose.

"What's going on here?" Regina's voice was cool as she reached for her drink and locked eyes with the man standing across from Emma.

"Your sub is being a complete brat." The man's expression turned to almost a leer, his hopes rising. "Do you need help punishing her?"

Disgust crossed Regina's face as she gave the man a once over. "I do believe her having to interact with you is punishment enough. Come along, darling. I found us a nice quiet place to sit."

As Regina began to turn them away from the man, Emma couldn't help smirking back at him. "Yes, Your Majesty."

That earned her a swift swat to the ass.

"Don't be cheeky."


	5. Chapter 5

**Based on the manips of Regina holding the box and there being a dick in it.**

Regina walked down the long corridor. Finally, the Huntsman had returned with the long sought after heart of Snow White. The sharp sound of her heels striking against the hard floor filled the air as she nearly skipped with glee to the room where she kept her collection of hearts.

The Huntsman stood in the middle of the room, immediately reaching into his satchel to produce a box bronze in color. Her painted lips spread in a wicked smile as she took the box from his hands, clutching it tightly to ground herself in the moment. This was real. Snow's heart was in the box. Finally.

She turned her back to the man, proceeding to walk to her wall of hearts, the rhythmic thumping sound growing with each step closer that she took. She lifted the box to place it along the others but paused. Maybe just one tiny peek to seal the moment in her memory forever.

Carefully, she turned the box so that the front faced her, thumbs lifting the lid to reveal the green velvet lining and Snow's heart. Her excited smile fell, quickly being replaced with a furrowed brow. That was not Snow's heart. That was...

"Who put a dick in this box?" she whispered to herself. Her gaze lifted from the box as anger began to set in, the vein in her forehead becoming quite noticeable.

She turned on her heel, the box clattering to the floor loudly as she let it fall from her hands. Storming from her wall of hearts, she moved quickly back towards the Huntsman, hands clenching into tight fists as she stopped just inches from him.

"Who put a dick in this box?!"


End file.
